Feels Like Rain
by Freedom Dancer
Summary: Rain poured down on the building that L had constructed just for the Kira case. And even though it now stood abandoned, a tiny figure could be seen at the very top in the downpour... A detective who had worked with L... His secret lover.


-Contains spoilers for Death Note  
-Disclaimer: I own nothing except for this story. I am in no way affiliated with Death Note, it's creators, or anything having to do with the manga/anime. I only own the plot used from this story.

Nothing was the same since the day you watched your lover fade away, since the day you watched his eyes close and his breathing slowly stop. You could still hear the squeak of the wheels that belonged to his chair, could still see his face when his sentence was cut short. You remembered how off guard he was when he came crashing to the floor and you remembered how heartbroken you felt when you caught him in yours arms, the tears on your face falling onto his pale skin. You could still feel his boney fingers weakly grasp your shirt as if he were desperately trying to pull through it all. But in the same instance, it felt like he was trying to tell you he wanted you to let him go. To move on. You had begged him with all you had to hang in there, to breathe and he'd be alright. But after a second more, he only smiled at you. It was pained and weak, and for a moment, it seemed like it wasn't there at all. But you remembered it as he whispered, "I love... you..."

It was still fresh in your mind when Light screamed out from behind you and dropped to his knees, his fingers tangling up in his hair. "It killed them! Watari, Ryuzaki! ...It's coming for us next! We're all going to die too!"

You hated him.

You hated Light Yagami so much for everything he had done to L. Sure, there was no real evidence saying he was Kira. In fact, everything pointed away from him being Kira. But now that Lawliet was gone, you were so sure that Light was Kira that it was killing you to just stand in L's empty apartment room.

At the same time though, you just wanted to stay here, draw your knees to your chest and cry until there was nothing left in you. You wanted to stay here until you were numb.

Your hands balled into fists and your head drooped.

You knew for a fact that L's death would haunt you forever and that Light would forever be Kira to you. L's suspicion was enough for you. He wouldn't suspect someone unless he had good reason to, and now, you had every right to take his suspicion and turn it into your own belief. In fact, as you thought about it more, everything that had happened- it had somehow benefitted Yagami.

With Lawliet's death, there would be no one to stand in his way. There would be no more obstacles for Kira's murder spree.

With Watari's death, there was pure assurance that no one would figure him out. If Watari was gone, then so was all the data involving the Kira case.

..And that pile of sand you had spotted Light retrieving something from... If that had been the Shinigami, you knew Light had something to do with its demise.

But you could care less at the moment. The only thing that was truly weighing on your mind was Lawliet's funeral, how sad and lonely it had been.

Very few people had come. Very, very few.

Souchiro and Matsuda and Aizawa and Mogi came, obviously. But aside from the detectives who had been working with L, no one else was really there. Though, you knew if Ukita had been alive, he would have come.

Amane and Yagami had been there, but they kept their distance, stayed in the shadows the entire time. Whenever you would glance up at Light though, you saw a wickedness glinting in his chestnut eyes, a malicious smile curling up on his lips. But you ignored them entirely as the tears cascaded down your face like waterfalls.

Your teeth bared out of nowhere and suddenly, a wave of anger hit you.

You picked up L's old microphone and hurled it against the wall in front of you, before you fell to your knees and tangled your fingers into your hair, screaming out, "Why him?!" and "Why did he have to go?!" You knew you'd never know the answer.

So with trembling legs, you forced yourself back to your feet, your body straightening in a mechanical way. Your face remained stoic the entire time, your lips pursed into a flat line. Your red eyes locked on the door leading to the rooftop and slowly, you began to walk towards it.

The climb up the steps was exhausting. Your legs were aching by the time you were out of the large building Lawliet had constructed.

But you were, in a sense, happy you were here now.

Rain poured down on you, just like it had done to Lawliet the last time he was on the rooftop.

_"Ryuzaki," you called softly, your hands resting on the door leading to the top floor of the building. "Why are you in the rain?"_

_The detective turned to look at you, his tired eyes meeting your worried ones, and he rose a hand to his ear, beckoning for you to restate whatever you had previously said. You, in turn, brought a hand to your mouth and increased the volume of your voice, hoping this time he'd hear you over the rain. After all, you didn't want to get soaked. "Ryuzaki!" you called again. "What are you doing in the rain?"_

_He looked at you again, though this time, it was more playful. He smiled at you, his teeth exposed and he again brought his hand to his ear._

_You couldn't help but smile back at him. He had definitely heard you, but it was now obvious; he, himself, had gotten lonely and he wanted your company. At first, you were reluctant to step out into the rain, but after a moment, you forced yourself into the downpour. "Ryuzaki, what are you doing out here alone?" you asked once you were practically right beside him._

_He looked at you briefly, taking in your beauty, before he stared out at the city. "...It's the bells," he murmured. "They're really loud today. The condition's perfect for them though... Perhaps it's a wedding or..."_

_"Ryuzaki, what are you talking about?" you asked, suddenly saddened by the slight pain in the male's voice._

_He stood there for a moment, his lips drawn into a flat line, while his eyes gazed into yours._

_"Today, we'll be parting ways."_

At that moment, you didn't know what he was talking about. Now it seemed obvious to you as the sky showered you with its tears.

_After finally coming inside to dry off, L disappeared into the men's bathroom, while you took a seat on the stairs, hands gently closing around the towel as you wiped your face off. You still didn't understand what the shaggy detective meant by the parting ways comment, but you tried not to let it get to you. Maybe it would be a test to see how loyal you were to him. Or maybe, he was officially dismissing you from the case. Whatever it was, your thoughts were shaken when L re-emerged, towel on his head and tall, lanky body on display. "I'm soaked," he mumbled, resting a hand on top of his head._

_You smirked. "It's your fault, Ryuzaki. You were the one standing in the pouring rain."_

_He chuckled softly, catching you off guard. Sure, he'd smile every now and then, but you'd never heard him chuckle. It was foreign, but it was comforting all the same. "I know," he replied, taking a seat by your feet, before he took his towel off and cupped it around the heel of your foot._

_"What are you doing?" you asked, to which he gave a half shrug to._

_"I'm drying you off and giving you a massage. I'm pretty good at it."_

_You blinked, actually shocked by the detective's behavior. When he set to work though, you let out a whimper of pain from feeling his fingers gently digging into your foot. That's when you noticed he was still thoroughly soaked._

_While his head was downcast, you reached out with your own towel and began to gently dry his raven colored hair. "I'm sad..." he said all of a sudden, catching you off guard._

_"W-What do you-"_

_"You'll understand soon."_

You touched your lips as the rest of the memory seemed to slip in and out of focus. Tears welled in your eyes. That was the last time he kissed you, the last time you felt his lips on your own. After that, everything just fell apart. From the moment he got that phone call, to the moment he realized the Shinigami, Rem, had vanished, until the moment you watched him disappear..

By now, hot, salty tears had begun flowing again. For a moment, you thought it was just the precipitation, but when you felt the familiar sting in the back of your eyes and the ache in your heart, you knew... "Feels like rain... Ryuzaki..." you whimpered, staring down at the city beneath you. "It feels just like rain..."

With a heavy heart, you turned to go back inside, but after a moment of thought, you let your feet become one with the ground...

And you didn't move until the rain had gone away.

**END**

* * *

I realize that Fanfiction doesn't really want second person stories, but it's much easier for me to write in second person then it is in third or first person. So I do apologize for breaking that rule! Sincerely! But the author's note rule is broken pretty much every forty five seconds, so... Besides, this isn't confusing. e u e ANYHOW.

L: -coughs-

Me: Lawl-

L: Hush.

Me: But-But- L-kun!

L: Bring me cake.

Me: I'm not your servant! :(

L: You are now.

Me: ...

L: ...

Me: ... No cake for you.

L: How dare you! D:

Me: Anyways, bye bye! :DD Hope you enjoyed the re- AHHHH! L-KUN! NO! THAT'S MY CAKE.

L: -smirks- Not anymore...

Me: ...;w; Thanks for the read guys. I'ma go cry now. B-Bye!


End file.
